Magicis Iter
by pjmswear
Summary: Definition: "Magical Journey"; Join Lou Ellen on her journey as a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Notice

**DISCLAIMER:** **_Neither Percy Jackson or Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to Uncle Rick 'Troll' Riordan and J.K. 'Our Queen' Rowling, respectively._**

 **SUMMARY:** _Lou Ellen never thought that the day she got her first solo quest would involved her mother's pet world, the Wizarding World. For all she knew, the wizarding world was kept secret to the other demigods, except for the children of Hecate. And she knew that if demigods (even if it was the children of Hecate) and wizards combine then it would cause an uproar. You can say that she was very surprised when Chiron initiated a quest. A quest that Lou should teach some wizards and witches 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'._

This is an original plot and it belongs to me. I've seen some fanfics where Lou Ellen goes to Hogwarts with other demigods; but in this, she's all alone. She's the main character in this one, not Percy, Nico, or any other demigods. As you can see in the description, Lou would be the DADA professor. And what's somehow new? Well, it doesn't happen in 90's. You guessed right, the timeline is the Next Generation not the Golden Trio era. If you want to borrow the plot, you can PM me. ;)

Here are things you should know about this story before starting:

• The main focus of this story is Lou Ellen; it will not be always her POV but it's all about her being the DADA professor of Hogwarts. She's the MAJOR character.

• There will be no wizards who would be demigods.

• As said before, this doesn't take place in the 90's. It actually may take place in time setting 2010 or 2011. Not yet sure. The demigod side takes place a month after BoO but before ToA; while the wizard side takes place 13 or 14 years after DH. Meaning there is Teddy or Victoire!

• The Potter Family and the other Weasleys are minor characters. Teddy and Victoire are the only ones on that family (Teddy's an honorary Potter and Weasley family member) that serves as one of the main characters.

• There might be a sequel of this story, which is going to take place in 2015 or 2016. Lou Ellen's going back and more Potters (if the story do indeed take place on 2016, we get one Potter) and Weasleys are going to attend.

• I don't know the extent of Lou Ellen's powers so I'm going to write her as a powerful person. She can do wandless magic. But that does not mean that she overpowers everyone in the Wizarding World. Gods, no, I'm not gonna write Lou as a Mary Sue.

• Since Lou Ellen's last name is unknown, she will be called Lou Ellen by others or only Professor to her students.

• There are some OCs here, but they're not much important.

 **WARNING:** Even if this happens between BoO and ToA, reads The Hidden Oracle first because there will be few spoilers and maybe some things you wouldn't understand if you didn't read the book. But if you want to read this without reading Trials of Apollo, it's alright. Be warned of the spoilers though, explanations about things you don't understand will be in the Author's Note.

I'm super excited for this HP and PJO/HoO crossover. Are you?

The first chapter will be up in the next five days.

~Elizabeth McCurry (Persassy_Rulez/DG-Agent37-Lover)


	2. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER_ : Neither Percy Jackson or Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, respectively.

 _WARNING_ : Read the PJO and HoO books, HP series, and ToA before this.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:  
** **LOU ELLEN**

* * *

LOU GOT A MASSIVE HEADACHE.

Her emerald green eyes were glued to the flask on her hand. It was filled with a bluish liquid. She glanced at her cauldron, which had the same liquid in it but was bubbling. The stench of the potion was unnerving, she wanted to throw up.

She stayed up late to create this potion and she didn't even get it right. It was supposed to be violent purple in color, but she got blue. Placing the flask on the flask holder, she grabbed her potions book and flipped the pages with so much force that the pages were almost ripped off. She re-read the instructions (which was written in Greek) and groaned.

She forgot to add the mushroom powder. Now, she had to restart the potion. It took hours to make and she had to start again. It was not fair.

With a swipe on her hand, the potion in the cauldron disappeared. Lou Ellen gathered all the ingredients; this time, she didn't forget to grab some mushroom powder. She hoped this time, it would be correct. Recreating potions were hard, even for a person like her.

See, Lou Ellen had been making the 'Dreamless Sleep Potion'. A lot of demigods were complaining that their sleep was getting disrupted by these dreams. Some demigods argued that maybe those dreams meant something, but the others were still complaining. Walter and Chrissie, the best potioneers of the Hecate Cabin and Lou's half-siblings, agreed to make the potion. But last night on Capture the Flag, Walter was injured (good thing it wasn't too severe) when an Ares camper attacked him because he almost got the red team's flag. He asked Lou to become his substitute. Lou Ellen, being the kind-hearted person she was, said yes.

Lou herself was an amazing potioneer, a possible second to her siblings. It was just that she often forgot some ingredients that made some of her meaner siblings degrade her down to an amateur. She didn't care, though, because she got half of her siblings to back her up. But that did not mean she wouldn't defend herself, she wasn't too dependent on others. And besides, she was the head counsellor, those mean siblings may not like her but they respected her position and authority. That meant they would shut up when Lou said so.

She tapped the cauldron and it automatically filled itself with boiling water. "Lou?" Her head snapped towards Chrissie, who had dark circles under her eyes. Chrissie was holding a flask with a violent purple liquid inside. _A perfect potion_. "I'm already finished. How 'bout you?"

"I kinda forgot an ingredient," Lou said. She smiled sheepishly when Chrissie arched an eyebrow. "Skipped a step accidentally. Forgot to add mushroom powder."

Chrissie's brown eyes, a trait she got from her father, danced in amusement but not in a bad way. Lou watched as the other girl grabbed another flask and poured some potion in it. "It's okay, Lou. I think I've made enough 'dreamless sleep potion' for the campers. Walter probably asked you to make one for extra use. You know, so next time the campers need another of this potion, we're not going to spend our nuts in our cabin wasting our energy on this."

"Yeah, you're right."

"When am I not?" Lou opened her mouth to answer. "Don't answer that." Lou clamped her mouth shut and shook her head, chuckling at her sister's antics.

She jumped as the door of their cabin slammed open. Chrissie gave a startled yelp and almost lost her grip on the flask, but that the gods she didn't. Standing on the door was Connor Stoll of Hermes Cabin. He had a glum look on his face. Lou knew he was sulking because Travis, his older brother (sometimes mistaken as twin), was away at college, leaving him without Travis at Camp.

"Lou, Chiron said to gather all head counselors for some important meeting."

Chrissie said, "Go, Lou, I'll take care of your potion."

Lou nodded at her and said thanks. She followed Connor to the Big House, her nerves tingling. She thought about what was so important about the meeting. It couldn't be a quest. The Oracle of Delphi was not working ever since the Giant War and Rachel, the Camp's Oracle, was away on her boarding school.

* * *

She was wrong. She hated the she was wrong.

In the rec room, all the head counselors that stayed at the Camp sat around the ping-pong table. Miranda Gardiner, the head counselor of Demeter, was whispering words to her, the head counselor of Hecate and was only listening half-heartedly to her friend. Sherman Yang of Ares Cabin was staring at Miranda intently, something Lou didn't understand. Connor was tapping his knee impatiently. Will Solace and Nico di Angelo, counselors of Apollo and Hades Cabin respectively, was conversing and sharing a few shoves. Malcolm Pace, temporary counselor for Athena, was reading a book. Nyssa Barrera, also a temporary counselor for Cabin 9, was there. Twins Holly and Laurel Victor were the head counselor(s) of Nike Cabin. All in all, there were only a few.

Mr. D was reading a magazine on one end of the table, pausing briefly to sip from his Diet Coke. He ignored all the demigods in the room and Lou was okay with that. She didn't want to be turned into something courtesy of him.

She also noticed none of the Seven was there. Jason Grace, the head counselor of Zeus Cabin, and Piper McLean, the Aphrodite counselor, was searching for a certain son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez. The former head counselor of Cabin 9 had sent a video letter two weeks ago showing that he was indeed alive, but his location was unclear. Frank Zhang (son of Mars) and Hazel Levesque (daughter of Pluto) weren't Greeks let alone head counselors or residents of Camp Half-Blood-they were at Camp Jupiter, a camp for Roman demigods. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the head counselors of Poseidon and Athena Cabin respectively, left to attend their senior year.

The clopping of hooves snatched Lou's attention from fellow counselors and she looked at Mr. D's way to see Chiron approaching them. The noise of the other counselors faltered when they noticed the centaur, too.

"Campers," Chiron said in a grave tone that worried Lou. She wasn't the only one, though. "It has come to my attention that we should merge our world with another one."

There was a silence as the counselors processed what he was saying; even Mr. D looked up from his magazine, eyes narrowed. "Another world?" Miranda Gardiner asked. "You mean-?"

"Yes, there is another world hidden from mortals and from most of us. We have the Mortal World, the Godly World, and the Wizarding World or most commonly known as the Magical World," Chiron replied. Lou felt her eyes widen at what was Chiron saying. Oh, she knew about her mother's pet world. All the Hecate children did. What she didn't understand was why Chiron was sharing this information to them or rather the other demigods. She learned that merging the two worlds, their world and the magical one, would be disastrous. "The gods have hidden our world from them and vice versa."

Carter leaned forward, drawling with an edge on his voice. "So, it's not enough that the gods hid the Romans from the Greeks, but they also separated the magical world from ours?" he turned to face Lou and asked before anyone could say a word. "Did you know about this? I'm sure you do, your mom's Hecate, after all. The goddess of crossroads and **_magic_**."

"That is not relevant for now-"

Carter cut Chiron off and sneered, "Don't say it's irrelevant. The gods bottled up an entire world and its race from us! What's next, Egyptian and Norse Gods? I'm not the only one in this room who thinks that it's unfair that they kept this information a secret from us, right?"

Some counselors shuffled on their seats and Mr. D pointed his index finger at Carter, "Watch your tone, Cooper, and shut up before I decide to turn you into a dolphin."

"It's Carter." he muttered before sinking low on his seat, clearly intimidated by the god.

Lou stifled a snicker. It was stupid of Carter to say that in the presence of a god. Then again, it was not difficult to forget that they were in the same room with a god, because the said god was ignoring them and they were also ignoring him. There was a round of silent laughter around the other counselors but stopped immediately when Chiron's stern gaze landed upon them.

"What do you need us to do, Chiron?" Malcolm asked.

"I would like if you and the other head counselors share the information I'm going to tell you," cue the confused faces exchanged. "But I have a different job for Lou Ellen. You will be sent on a quest."

Lou spluttered, "Excuse me?"

"You, Lou Ellen, will be sent on a quest," said Chiron, locking eyes with her. Lou thought at first he was messing with her but she saw no mirth and only seriousness in his eyes. "My friend, the headmistress of a magical school, asked if you could teach the students there."

The other head counselors, bar Carter, looked at her in earnest. It was like they were begging her to accept the quest, possibly when she came back from it she would be bombarded with a lot of questions about the Wizarding World. But, she decided to add her two cents. "But, Chiron, it would be a total disaster when we combine both worlds. The last time it happened it waged a war, like the Civil War between Romans and Greeks."

The stares of the head counselors shifted from her to Chiron, expressions betraying their secret thoughts. Most of them stared at him with wild disbelief and crazed looks. A few looked nervous about starting another war. Sherman had a blood-thirsty look on his face, but it vanished when Miranda glared at him. A pair of twins, however, was grinning.

"Never liked wars that much but I smell a winner." said Laura, nudging her sister.

"True that! A battle between demigods and wizards ends with the demigods as the winners," Holly replied, nudging back. "But we all know who's going to be the _winner_ and that's me. I'll triumph against you all."

"No, you're not. Stop lying."

" _You_ stop lying, Laura. This is my time to shine and you're not going to ruin it, you cheater."

Lou wasn't surprised when the two were turned into shrubs before they could continue their bickering. She also didn't need to search the culprit; it was obvious that it was Mr. D. She heard him mutter, "Stupid brats."

Chiron sighed, "Mr. D, please turn them back. We're in the middle of a meeting."

The wine god grumbled under his breath and enchanted the twins back to their human selves. Holly and Laura shared a look, the latter tilting her head to the side. Chiron went back to his explanation, "And that is why you'll be going undercover as a witch, Lou Ellen. You will not spill to anyone that you're a demigod. Only the staff members know what you really are and they're fine with it. They won't act hostile to you."

"Okay," Lou said, eyes darting to her palms. "I think I'm fine with that. Just no more wars. What's the name of the school? The knowledge a Hecate child knows about the Wizarding World is limited. Mother does not tend to tell us all."

"Hogwarts."

Another silence passed but this one was not uncomfortable. The demigods were blinking profusely, nodding their heads absent-mindedly. "Alright, I've heard weirder names than that." Lou said, making the others snort.

Chiron nodded. "Now, demigods, listen carefully and I will tell you tell you the recent things that happened in the Wizarding World."

"Sit back tight and get ready to listen to a boring history lesion." said Connor, leaning back on his seat with his arms crossed and the same sullen (Lou noted that it was a bit happier than earlier) face. There was a slight humor on his face and the counselors couldn't help but smile at that. It was just yesterday when Travis, and many more campers, left the Camp to attend school, whether it was middle school, high school, or college. There weren't many campers left; they barely reach a dozen now.

"Yes, like Conner said, get ready for a history lesson," Chiron started, eyes twinkling. There were a few laughs coming from the crowd of demigods. "Thirty years ago, a boy named Harry Potter was born to married couple, James and Lily potter. But it was not safe to have any children that time because of the war. You see, a man named Voldemort-"

"Who would name their kid Voldemort?" asked Sherman Yang. "Are those parents retards?"

"It's actually 'vol-de-mort' with a silent _t_ ," Malcolm said, frowning. "It either means 'flight of death' or 'theft of death'. It's a French phrase."

"You would know," Sherman said. "Being the son of Athena and all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Chiron cleared his throat, "Sherman, Malcolm, please refrain from arguing. But the thing is, Sherman, Voldemort's birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Back to the story, Voldemort was at large that time; many of his followers had killed or tortured mortals, wizards, and witches. They also killed a few demigods, who they all thought were simple demigods. One day, a Seer (the equivalent of the Oracle, but weaker) spouted a prophecy about the little boy, Harry, defeating the darkest wizard of all time-"

Lou listened keenly to Chiron, eyes widening in horror at some parts and hope fluttering on her heart when something good happened. It was amazing how a one-year-old baby vanquished the Dark Lord, even if Chiron said that it was all because of the mother. She was engrosses to Harry's story at Hogwarts-how he prevented a possessed professor from stealing the Philosopher's Stone, how he killed a drakon-sized serpent or what the wizards call the 'Basilisk' (she was sure that basilisks were the size of a person's arms but maybe that was the King Basilisk, those were said to be gigantic and rare), how he managed to fend off dementors when he was 13, and many more escapades.

To Lou, Harry's life was almost identical to a demigod's life, only an inch easier. "-and Harry defeated Voldemort on their last war. He's happily married now with three kids and a big extended family. He's also working as the Head Auror, the equivalent of a police commissioner on the mortal world."

 _That's great for a person that suffered enough,_ Lou Ellen thought.

* * *

 **I finished the first chapter. Was it good or bad? Decided on the comments below. Also, I'll explain some things in here that some of you may not understand.**

 **This chapter happened in the date September 1, 2010, the start of another school year. If the setting happened in August, Katie Gardner was going to be the head counselor and Travis would also be there. To explain the head counselors, Miranda is a year-rounder so she's the HC when it's spring, winter, and fall; while Katie's (because she's not a YR) HC during summer. Connor is the only HC for now because in Trials of Apollo, Travis went away to attend college like how it's written above. Clarisse resigned from HC position and gave it to Sherman Yang, Miranda's soon-to-be boyfriend (ToA Spoilers). Nyssa is the HC since Jake didn't want the position back and Leo's not at Camp Half-Blood yet. Holly and Laura Victor are canon, they're really the Nike counselors (ToA Spoilers). Chrissie and Walter are OCs.**

 **About the video letter: if you have read ToA, you would know about it. Nico showed that letter to Apollo once, forget which chapter but video-letter is CANON! Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Clarisse, Katie, and many more campers went to attend school. It's also canon.**

 **This happened a month after Blood of Olympus and five months before Trials of Apollo. 'Cause remember? Apollo wasn't seen in six months, meaning there's a six month gap between those two books.**


	3. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER_ : Neither Percy Jackson or Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, respectively.

 _WARNING_ : Read the PJO and HoO books, HP series, and ToA before this.

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : Thanks for all the reviews. It means so much to me. Review again, because the review button below is screeching to be pushed or clicked.

 _ **Guest**_ :Ah, here it is. After two months, I've updated. Hope you like it.

 _ **Cynder2013**_ : Nope, Cursed Child don't exist here because this is Teddy's timeline, not Albus'. But I'll be sure to make references to CC as many as I can. I like your opinion about the originality of the counselors' response to Hogwarts. It's true, anyways, they've heard things much weirder than that and I'm afraid Connor is too somber about Travis to make jokes about the name. And "The Sword of Summer" timeline happens in Trials of Apollo, there's a reference about Annabeth being in Boston with her father because of 'family' emergencies. Sorry if my reply is long. And don't forget to review again if you want.

 _ **WhyNotWriteFanfiction**_ : Cool pen name, by the way. And please refrain from making me blush XD, your compliment is too flattering for me. But thanks, anyways. Hope you will like this chapter and the incoming ones. Review again if you want!

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO:  
LOU ELLEN**

* * *

THE PLANE RIDE WAS EXHAUSTING.

And not to mention truly boring. Because she was ADHD, she was impatient the whole time and the plane ride lasted seven agonizing hours. Her legs couldn't stop bouncing and her fingers constantly drummed against her lap. The old lady beside her snapped at her rudely; Lou Ellen stopped for a minute, and then went back to what she was doing. The lady became fed up with her actions and changed seats, as far as possible from Lou.

She admitted that it stung a bit.

By the time that the plane landed in a London airport, the moon was shining brightly above the dark and cloudy sky. She checked her watch for the specific time. According to it, it was two in the morning at New York; but since there was a five-hour difference between her home city and London, the time here in London was roughly ten or eleven o'clock. She boarded the plane at eight o'clock on the night. Gods, the time difference was making her head pound. Screw Kronos.

She clutched the soda drink a stewardess gave her hours ago and chug it all, wiping her mouth with her handkerchief and standing up from her seat. Numerous passengers were also standing up and a female voice with a thick British accent spoke through the speakers, "Passengers, please all stand up so we can all exit the plane."

When she had exited the plane, she retrieved her luggage and two duffle bags from the baggage carousel. Many walks and passes later, she was finally out of the airport. The cool breeze left her shivering a little, but she was grateful that she remembered to wear a jacket.

She called for a cab, dumped her things in the trunk of the car, and told the driver to go to Charing Cross Road. She was notified that somewhere in Charing Cross Road was the place Leaky Cauldron, where she could stay for the night to pass. When they arrived at their destination, she grabbed her magical purse (a gift from her mother), willed some British pounds and paid the driver.

Grabbing her things from the trunk, she closed it with an audible _thunk_. The driver drove away, leaving with a cloud of dust. Lou Ellen grimaced while she coughed, fanning away the dust and silently cursing the driver for his rudeness.

After searching for Leaky Cauldron, she came upon it minutes later. She was slightly amused as she took in the sight. According to the letter her mother sent her, the pub was pretty famous; and looking at it now, it certainly did not look one bit. She entered the pub, expecting it to be shabby-looking and gloomy. She didn't expect, however, for it to be the opposite. It didn't hold a happy or cheery vibes but at least it wasn't shabby. Though, it was empty except for one.

A woman was waving her wand, cleaning the wooden tables in the pub with a single swish and flick. She was wearing a long-sleeve button-up shirt with a long skirt that went past her knees and flat sandals. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes (and a not-so-much-noticeable eye bags). A nice, warm smile split her face when she saw Lou Ellen enter.

"Good evening, madam," the pub woman said. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. May I ask what is it that you need?"

"Can I get a room to sleep on for the night?" Lou Ellen asked. The woman nodded and beckoned her to follow. Lou Ellen followed her upstairs and was greeted by the sight of a small hallway with few doors. The woman pointed at the door on the far end of the left side.

"You can rest at that room for the night," she said. "If you need anything, you can ask me. My name's Hannah Abbott-Longbottom."

"Lou Ellen," the demigod daughter of Hecate murmured. She bid goodnight to Hannah and went inside her room. It wasn't fabulous but it was alright; what matters was that she had a place to stay in for a while. She placed her luggage and bags on the side of the bed. As she flopped on the soft mattress, she fished out a rectangular box on the luggage.

She opened it up and a wooden stick appeared on her view. She took the wand out and read the note taped on the lid. _12 inches, blackthorn wood, unicorn hair; pliable and great with Defense Against the Dark Arts_. She inspected the object and traced it with her fingers before she put it back. She put the box on top of her luggage and lay back on the bed. The last thought she had before dozing off was the question of what would happen on her journey.

Her dreams were plagued not by hellish demigod nightmares, but by her own mother.

Lou Ellen thought she wouldn't have any demigod dreams while she was on her quest. She also didn't think her mother would visit her again, as the goddess had already visited her in person before she left. That was how she got her wand. Well, the magical purse that was her birthday gift was also from her mother but two years ago, when she turned fifteen.

Hecate stood in all her glory in front of Lou Ellen, her dark hair billowing behind her and her emerald eyes gleaming. She wore a smile, but the smile was neither cold nor warm. It was more of a neutral smile. She was wearing one of her usual dark robes

"Mother," Lou Ellen greeted, kneeling at the goddess. Hecate made a motion for her to stand and she did. "What brings you in my dreams?"

"I came here to warn you."

Lou Ellen made a confused face, "To warn me... What do you mean?"

"I cannot interfere much when it comes to quests," Hecate replied. "It is against the Ancient Laws. Yes, daughter, I know that you know that. But that is not the case right now," Hecate manipulated the Mist and three doorways appeared in front of Lou Ellen, making her gulp. She didn't like it when her mother made her choose one of the paths. She sometimes wished that Hecate wasn't the goddess of crossroads. "The case is that you should pick which one of these crossroads will you take? Or will you go backwards?"

Lou scanned the three doorways; the eastern, the northern and the western doorways. The eastern doorway was showing her a screaming woman, not a scream of happiness or despair but a scream of immense pain. The woman was withering on the ground and her face was covered so Lou Ellen couldn't see, yet she still flinched. The northern doorway viewed two large groups of people fighting; the first group had armors on and the color of bronze and gold glinted at the peak of sunlight (she caught a glimpse of dozen of pegasi) – demigods – and the second group had sticks on their hands or were riding on brooms and flashes of red and green light ignited from their wands – wizards and witches. It was a full-out war that Lou Ellen was avoiding. The horror crept on her face, but her mother didn't look too bothered.

Not wanting to see the eastern or northern doorways anymore, she turned to the last doorway: the western one. Unlike the other two, the western doorway was simply calm. There was no screaming, no wars and no blood. She was surprised to see another her laughing and grinning at a man, hopefully somewhere near her age, who had messy brown hair and silver grey eyes. The man was dramatically flailing her arms, stumbling over words and although that doorway was mute (unlike the eastern one), Lou Ellen could see that the man was joking.

Lou Ellen made her decision. "That one – the western one. I'll take it, mother."

"That is all," Hecate said, but her neutral smile turned sad. Lou Ellen didn't know why, but maybe it was because the path that she chose was not that one Hecate wanted for her to choose. Maybe it was because Hecate was disappointed with her decision. Her heart dropped at the possibility.

"Goodbye, daughter," And Lou Ellen woke up.

Lou Ellen blinked as the sunlight streamed down to her face. Groaning, she rolled on her side, trying to go back to sleep when there was a knock on the door. She sat up with a sigh, getting out of bed to open the door.

The person on the door was revealed to be Hannah, the one she nicknamed 'pub woman' when she didn't know the blonde's name.

"Good morning, Lou," Hannah said. "There's someone downstairs waiting for you."

Lou Ellen nodded and when Hannah left, she conjured a mirror and checked herself. Her black hair was sticking up in different directions, and her eyes were red-rimmed from the lack of sleep, or so she thought. Throwing the mirror on the bed after she composed herself, she glanced at her watch – which she fixed so it would show the time of this country instead of in New York. _6: 21 AM_. If the person waiting for her was a Hogwarts professor, why this early?

She walked downstairs and the first that she saw was Hannah giving some customers a drink. Even the other wizards and witches were early-risers as it seemed because Leaky Cauldron was packed with customers. Most of the people were wearing robes or cloaks with each different color: green, red, black, you name it. Lou Ellen may not be a daughter of Aphrodite but there was no way she was wearing that kind of outfit.

A few of them stared at her for a moment before returning to whatever they were doing in the first place. Lou Ellen was startled when someone tapped her shoulder. She whirled around to face the man on her dream, when her mother made her pick a crossroad. He was grinning from ear-to-ear as he extended his hands towards her, "I'm Michael Patterson. And I'm assuming you're the new DADA professor at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Lou Ellen said, shaking the hand of Michael and returning his grin. "My name's Lou Ellen."

"Ellen's your last name?"

Lou Ellen's face darkened, "No, I don't want to talk about it."

Michael's grin faltered, but he smiled again. Lou Ellen was baffled about how this man was too cheerful for her liking. If he was a demigod, he could be a son of Apollo. Speaking of which, none of the campers or other demigods had heard from Apollo for a month. Cabin 7 had no clue what happened to their father either. But Apollo aside, Michael was enthusiastic. "You're the demigod, right?" he whispered so that nobody (no, not that Nobody) in the pub would hear.

She stiffened, her breath hitching. Her hand twitched and her mind drifted to every possible explanation on how this man knew that she was a half-blood. Maybe that was why her mother was disappointed at her choice, because she picked where she was friends with a monster and her doom was planned. Oh gods, what an awful mistake she took.

Michael apparently noticed and said, "Hey, I'm not a bad person here. I'm one of the Hogwarts staff, occupation's Potions Professor or Master. I dunno which, to be honest. People say that if you're the potions professor, you have to be a potion master, so it's basically the same thing."

"Oh," Lou Ellen said, releasing a sigh of relief. "I thought you were a monster, I could've killed you. But what are you doing here?"

"Headmistress McGonagall told me to fetch you," Michael said, walking to a table with no occupants. There were two mugs of beer (she thought it was beer since it _looked_ like a beer) on the table and Michael offered the other mug to her while he drank his. "Want some butterbeer?"

"Oh, no. I don't drink," Lou Ellen said, shaking her head. Now, she was sure that it was beer; Michael told her that it was, after all, called a 'butter _beer_.' "I'm not alcoholic."

Michael chuckled, "Butterbeer's not an actual beer. It's a little bit like less-sickly butterscotch. It's really refreshing. Try one," Lou Ellen accepted, though hesitant and sipped a little. A warm feeling spread through her mouth and throat. Her mug was empty a few seconds later. "See? I told you it was refreshing."

He groped his pockets before hauling out a dirty, old sock. Lou Ellen raised an eyebrow, "What – what are you going to do with that sock?"

"Well, Lou (I'm not calling you Lou Ellen because that's too mouthful), this piece of sock is our way of transport."

The demigod in question wrinkled her nose, "I might not be too girly-girly like the Aphrodite kids, but there is no way in Tartarus am I going to touch that portkey," Michael sent her a surprised stare. "I'm not completely clueless about the Wizarding World. I do know some things and I definitely know the spells, if you're wondering. It's one of the perks of being the daughter of the goddess of magic and witchcraft."

Michael nodded as he took in everything she said. Then, he replied with his own statement, "The sock is the only portkey I have with me, unless you want to go to the Ministry of Magic so we can ask for the permission to create another one. No? So, this is our only transportation. Your things will arrive at Hogwarts automatically. When you get there, it will be in your quarters," he grasped the clothing and Lou Ellen did, too, but not before gagging. "On one – two – three!"

Lou Ellen felt she was being sucked, and then she was flying; but as soon as those feelings came, it was gone. Her back hit the ground hard and she moaned slightly at the pain. Her stomach churned and she puked on her side, her drink going to waste. After she stopped retching, she looked up to see Michael offering a hand. She clasped her own against it and stood up with some help. "Maybe I shouldn't offer you the butterbeer then immediately transporting us here. It's your first time using the portkey, isn't it?"

"You think?" Lou Ellen said sarcastically, glaring scathingly at the brown-haired wizard.

"Sorry," Michael stated, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hey, at least we didn't apparate. That would be worse. You do know what apparition is, right?" he only received a annoyed huff from Lou Ellen.

She darted her eyes away from him and looked at Hogwarts. Her jaw dropped to the ground as she saw the huge medieval castle that was the school. The architecture was breath-taking and beautiful – a wonderful piece of magic. Michael closed her mouth, "Amazing, huh? That was my reaction, too, when I first saw Hogwarts."

"Wow, just wow," Lou Ellen said.

"Come on, then, mate, let's get inside."

 _Here I come, Hogwarts_ , she thought as they both entered the castle.

* * *

 **Chapter Two is finished! Was it good or was it bad? Decide on the comments below. Here are some explanation about things some of you may not understand.**

 **I've done some research and the flight from JFK airport to any London airports last for seven hours (and five minutes). The baggage carousel is also a part of the airport, if some of you we're aware of that fact.**

 **According to Pottermore, Leaky Cauldron is found in Charing Cross Road. Queen Rowling also stated this in an interview, but I'm not sure. I'm sure about this information, though.**

 **Queen Rowling also told us that Hannah Abbott married Neville Longbottom. Additional note is that Hannah's eyes remains unknown so I just gave her brown eyes. It seems to fit her.**

 **Lou Ellen's age was unknown in Riordan's books. I was supposed to base her on Chilea's Lou Ellen, who is only fifteen-years-old, but I thought she was too young to teach at that age and Hogwarts would probably never allow it. So, the Lou Ellen in my story is seventeen-years-old, an acceptable age to teach... or so maybe.**

 **And lastly, according to Riordan wiki: "It has never been stated whether or not Lou Ellen is her full name or just her first name. However, in the Lost Hero, she is referred by Jason as 'Lou Ellen something-or-other', indicating that this may be just her first name." and "This theory is supported when Chiron also calls her Lou Ellen, but doesn't refer to the other counsel members by their surname." This is found within the trivia part of the Lou Ellen article in the said wiki.**

 **AND LAST NOTE, I decided to change the story title because it was too specific.**


	4. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER_ : Neither Percy Jackson or Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, respectively.

 _WARNING_ : Read the PJO and HoO books, HP series, and ToA before this.

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : Thank you all so much for the reviews, faves and follows. Thank you, too, for the support you're giving me. Love y'all! **mwah**

 _ **h9i6t3**_ : Yes, of course. But, demigods would still feel something from the curses or spells inflicted on them. However, the Forbidden Spells (Imperius Curse, Cruciatus Curse and Killing Curse) will effectively affect them. The reason will be mentioned and explained in the story. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Finwitch1**_ : Yeah, I know. The plot with Percy and Annabeth or the Seven going to Hogwarts is just too overused. So, that's why I'm making an original plot. And I agree, Lou Ellen IS the daughter of the goddess of crossroads and WITCHCRAFT, I just don't understand why they don't use her that much. By the way, thank you for reviewing.

 _ **Guest (Feather)**_ : Thank you and thanks to your review. As Dean Winchester would say, 'You're awesome.'

 _ **Guest (Passer-by 101)**_ : Cool penname. You're awesome, too, dude. And you will see what lies ahead in that door in the near future and why Hecate LOOKS sad. But, maybe she's not sad. She's just disappointed. I won't spoil anything. Thanks for the review.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE:  
LOU ELLEN**

* * *

FINDING SOME PRIVACY IN THIS gigantic castle was not that hard for Lou Ellen, as the very thought of her own professor quarters came into her mind. She scolded herself for forgetting the important matter, but after the meal in the Great Hall (and after a bunch of questions that were asked by the seventh years); she excused herself from her fellow co-workers and went to her quarters.

As expected, and like Michael had said, her things were already in her quarters. Her duffle bag was on the top of her comfortable-looking bed, and she dug out a drachma from a hidden pocket inside it.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Chrissie Collins at Camp Half-Blood," she whispered, but not before preparing for the Iris message – entering the bathroom of her quarters, twisting the tap open, creating a mist and tossing the coin into the awaiting water on the sink.

The open air in front of Lou Ellen flickered, and a blurry image slowly formed before turning clear. However, the sight that greeted her made her groan. _Di immortales_. She was not staring at Chrissie but at the back of one Cecil Markowitz. Don't get her wrong, Cecil was one of her friends, but he tended to babble some useless things and other nonsense. It was only irritating Lou Ellen, and she remembered when she often smacked him on the arm when he blurted out things people didn't care about.

The sound she made didn't go unnoticed as Cecil, startled, whirled around to face her, Chrissie barely visible since Cecil was blocking the view of Lou Ellen and the chance to catch a peek of her half-sister. A grin broke its way onto Cecil's lips and he exclaimed, "Lou! Yes, Lou! Lou Ellen, my friend," with a slight tint dusting his cheeks.

"Hello, Cecil," Lou Ellen mumbled. "I hope I'm not interrupting but I have to talk to Chrissie."

Cecil nodded and assured her quickly that it was fine and he had no problem about it. He grinned again, this time, his pinkish cheeks turning a few shades deeper. The demigod son of Hermes rushed out of the Hecate Cabin and Chrissie finally appeared on her message, who offered her a kind smile.

"Cecil just went here to tell me about the obstacle course Harley was planning," Chrissie informed, her eyes glued to where Cecil had disappeared off to. Lou Ellen stayed silent, not wanting to hurt her half-sister's feelings by retorting snappishly that she didn't ask whatever Cecil said, but her eyebrows rose in confusion. "It was rather... interesting, to say at least."

"What obstacle course?" asked Lou Ellen.

"Nothing that's important right now," said Chrissie, though a grimace marred her face. The image swayed, but then cleared once again. The other daughter of the goddess of witchcraft was now looking at Lou Ellen. "How's your mission going, Lou?"

"It just started, Chrissie," Lou Ellen chuckled, used to her half-sister's question, nevertheless she answered her. "But I've got no classes yet, so I have the rest of the day to plan out my lessons. Can't afford to humiliate myself in front of the class, considering my age and knowledge towards witchcraft. I might be the youngest professor Hogwarts ever had, but I'm not sure. And besides, I've got an identity to cover. It's suspicious enough that I'm teaching at the age of seventeen-years-old, the same age as some of the seventh year students here."

"Ah, well. That's a good start, I guess," Chrissie said.

There was a moment of silence as both girls had nothing to say anymore.

Then, Lou Ellen tossed her sister a sly look. "You and Cecil were alone in that cabin before I IMed you. And we all know that two demigods with different godly parent can't be alone in the same cabin. What were you two doing?"

"Oh, gods. Lou, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chrissie said, hiding her face behind her hands. She looked a little green, Lou Ellen noticed. "I don't like the guy that way and there was nothing that happened between us. He was informing me about the obstacle course that Harley – you know, the Hephaestus kid – planned."

"Are you sure?"

Chrissie grumbled, and she spoke through a muffled voice, "I'm sure, you big tease. Besides, Cecil's smitten with someone and I'm not going to tell you."

"Yeah, yeah," Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. "Listen, Chrissie, I—"

The image of Chrissie flickered then shimmered. Before Lou Ellen could utter another word, the Iris message vanished. _Please deposit one drachma for another five minutes_ , a woman's voice said.

She frowned, checking her pockets if she brought an extra drachma but found none. Lou Ellen clicked her tongue as the connection snapped, breaking her conversation with Chrissie

Well, she could contact Chrissie next time.

* * *

It seemed that even at the magical school that had boundaries that could keep monsters away, Lou Ellen landed herself into another trouble.

It wasn't her fault, really. She was just walking around the school, giving herself a tour since there was no one to help her, all of the professors had their own classes, so they were busy. While she walked, she started a conversation with the people inside the paintings. One of those people was Violet, and Lou Ellen quickly bonded with her. Violet was a nice person, or painting.

During her tour, she stumbled upon the memorial of the Second Wizarding War she learned from her mother. She also talked to paintings of the ones who died during the said war.

And after that, well, that was how her problem started.

Lou Ellen decided that she was tired circling the castle, and it was time to plan her lessons for tomorrow, when she crossed paths with a cat. Normally, she would've cooed and pet the animal until it purred. But the cat didn't even give her a chance to do that, as it hissed at her and would've probably claw at her face if she didn't back off. "Bad kitty," Lou Ellen said as she glared at the cat.

"You don't just claw on someone's face, that's basically rude," she grumbled as she stood up. The cat hissed again and when Lou Ellen turned her back against it, the cat jumped onto her head, clawing at her hair. "What the – Get off! Get off, you stupid cat! I swear, if you're a monster in disguise I'd –" she yelped as the cat scratched her scalp. "That freaking hurts! That's it, cat, I've had enough of you."

She whipped out her wand that was on her pocket and pointed it blindly at the cat, " _απολιθώ_ _(apolithó)_!", but nothing happened. Lou Ellen stared at her wand, ignoring the growing pain on her head. Realization dawned on her and she pointed it again at the cat, " _Petrificus Totalus_."

The cat went stiff as a board, falling to the ground. Lou Ellen smiled in triumph, and winced when her scalp throbbed. She gingerly touched the wound and her hand came back with smears of blood. She sucked in a breath as the pain intensified. She tensed when she heard the heavy footsteps approaching her direction.

She was preparing to face the monster, when an old man (definitely human) spun around the corner. He saw Lou Ellen and the cat, lying petrified near her. His eyes grew in horror and he screamed while pointing his index finger at her, "You! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! You freak killed Mrs. Norris."

She scoffed, "I didn't kill the cat. If you're just smart enough to actually check on your 'Mrs. Norris', then you would know she's just frozen."

The old man glared daggers at her and scrambled towards his cat, checking if it was really died. When he was finished, he cried out, "Dark magic! You used dark magic. I ought to tell the Headmistress about it. Oh, you wait. You'll be banished here before you can even start your plans!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Lou Ellen directed a strange look towards the old man. She couldn't understand what he was muttering about. "I didn't use any dark magic; a full body-bind curse is different from petrification. Besides, your cat first attacked me and I only defended myself."

"Rubbish," the old man spat. "Tell that to the Headmistress."

Lou Ellen fumed on the way to the Headmistress' office, muttering darkly under her breath and calling Filch (the older man's name, she later learned) some insulting profanities. She didn't really want to go but Filch was persistent and practically forced her to come with him.

Because she was busy cursing the man, she didn't notice that he had halted on his pace until she bumped into him. Apparently, they had stopped in front of a gargoyle. "What're we—?"

Filch shushed her. The gargoyle spoke, "Password?", and Lou Ellen barely blinked. Of course, if statues could be brought to life and could talk, surely gargoyles could, too. She had a feeling that maybe she did see a gargoyle or two during the Battle of Manhattan when she was fighting alongside Katie Gardner and the other thirty-and-above demigods.

Filch replied, "Albus Dumbledore."

The gargoyle was silent for a moment, and when Lou Ellen heard a rumble, the gargoyle was turning in a round motion as it shifted higher, spiral stairs forming below it. Filch beckoned her forward and they head to the Headmistress' office. Filch stopped, with Lou Ellen following, as he came face to face with the wooden doors that separated the office from the stairway. He knocked three times on the door, and a stern voice called out from the other room.

"Come in."

"Headmistress," Filch started as he entered the room, throwing another nasty glare at Lou Ellen's direction. "This person you call a staff member petrified Mrs. Norris," he shoved his cat in the line of Headmistress McGonagall's eyesight. "She performed dark magic! Dark magic, I tell 'ya. You hafta fire her!"

"Whoa!" Lou Ellen exclaimed, offended. "First of all, like I told you, it's a full body-bind curse not petrification. Secondly, your cat attacked me first. You can't just fire me because I acted on self-defense."

Headmistress McGonagall raised her eyebrows at the two of them, her facial expression screaming at them that she was not, even a little bit, amused. "Mr. Filch, you want me to fire the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor because of a misunderstanding?"

"It's not a misunderstanding. She killed my cat!"

"Petrified," Lou Ellen insisted, getting fed up with the argument with him.

The headmistress narrowed her eyes at them, her lips formed in a thin line. "Return to my office if there is a real problem. And no, I will not fire Lou Ellen here, Mr. Filch. Now, get along."

Lou Ellen sent a smug look towards the old man, who grumbled as he exited the office. Then, she turned to the headmistress, wearing an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry, Headmistress McGonagall, it's my first day here and I'm already on the bad side of one of your staff."

"Nonsense, Professor," said McGonagall, the corner of her mouth twitching. "Everybody gets on the bad side of Mr. Filch."

Lou Ellen chuckled, "Figures. Anyways, I'll be going, Headmistress."

"Do enjoy your stay in Hogwarts."

"Thanks."

* * *

Night came and Lou Ellen was once again alone. She tried to spend the night chatting with Chrissie, but she decided against it. She didn't bring that many drachmas with her, and she swore that she'd only IM if it was an emergency. Dinner was already done and the students were all asleep (except for the students—what was it? Prefects?—who were patrolling the school) and possibly the other staff.

That was, until someone knocked on the door.

Lou Ellen stopped skimming on her spell book and stared at the door. Who would've visited her in this time of night? Surely not a student, she hadn't even started a class yet.

Climbing off her bed, she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Galaxy-themed pajamas, seriously?"

"Michael? What are you doing here?" Lou Ellen asked, surprised to see him. Looking down, she smirked. "And are those cat-themed boxers? You must know that your robe doesn't really cover it nicely."

"What?" Michael looked down, too. Red in the face, he quickly covered his undergarments with the robe.

Lou Ellen chuckled, "Gods, you are such a dork."

"Whatever," he muttered, gaze locked on his slippers as if he found it interesting.

Lou Ellen cocked her head slightly, her curiosity spiked. What was he really doing here? Shouldn't he be asleep on his own quarters? "Michael, do you need anything? Is that why you're here?"

He muttered something she didn't really understand. "What?"

"I said I want to wish you luck for tomorrow," Michael said.

Lou Ellen smiled, "Aw, that's so sweet, 'ya dummy. You couldn't wait to say that to me tomorrow, huh?"

"It didn't cross my mind," he replied, grinning sheepishly.

"You're not so bad after all," Lou Ellen kissed his cheek. He blushed, turning crimson, and stuttered. "Good night, dude."

"G'night, mate."

* * *

 **It's finally finished. Oh, gods. So much hard work, especially since I've got no idea what to do next, other than slipping into another point of view. How long was my last update? Two, three months? Anyways, here it is. As you can see, this is only a filler chapter. Which I'm a little great at. Who am I kidding? I'm the worst.**

 **There's a little spoilers here. Yep, you're correct. It's the obstacle course courtesy of one Hephaestus kid, Harley. I'm hoping you guys like the appearance of Cecil, but do not worry, my friends, this is not Cecil's last appearance in this story. Maybe he'll appear again in the mid-chapter or he could be in the last few chapters of this story.**

 **I've got a question: which ship is better? Loucil (Cecil and Lou Ellen) or Milou (Michael and Lou Ellen) or Cessie (Cecil and Chrissie)? State your votes in the comment section.**

 **As for why Lou Ellen's spell didn't work in Greek, it will be explained in the future. Until next time, bye!**


End file.
